A quantitative research tool has been developed at The Ohio State University for the expressed purpose of standardizing output and providing consistent analysis from a variety of Corneal Topographers. This tool has been proven in the laboratory to effectively convert the topographic data of the cornea from different topographers to a single format. This has allowed researchers to compare topographic data of the same cornea taken from varying topographic machines. The main objective of the proposed research is to develop, within FDA design controls, a clinical version of the device based on this laboratory model, accessible via the web. The aims of this research will encompass consolidating the existing laboratory software into a parameterized automated package; developing an interface to access the World Wide Web; and development of machine independent modules for the analysis of keratoconus progression and refractive surgery topographic outcomes. The web-based commercialization model will allow the greatest flexibility for use of the device with the various topographer operating systems currently in use. In addition, the device will provide the user with a unique slate of topography analysis options not currently available, as well as extend the usefulness of their specific machine. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The applied research will allow clinicians, companies and other ophthalmic professionals the ability to standardize the topographical analysis of their patients' eyes. Currently there is no widely used standard for these maps, as each manufacturer uses a unique color scale to display the topographic maps imaged on their own machines. This makes co-management of patients difficult if the clinicians do not have the same machine or are not used to viewing the other's output maps. This difficulty arises again if the patient were to move residence away from their practicing clinician. With the proposed corneal topography tool, a patient's data would be universally readable and accessible. The proposed device will allow clinicians to generate keratoconic and refractive topographic indices that are not inherent on their current machine. This will enhance the clinical utility of current topographers since users will not be constrained by the limitations of their machines or the costs of buying a new one. Finally, the device could be used to improve ablation algorithms for LASIK procedures by allowing clinicians to perform error analyses on large datasets of post-ablation LASIK outcomes.